


The Mark That Binds Us

by Kenshi_rk800



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha brawling, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas have red tags, Betas have brown tags, Eventual mating or in other words, Fluff, M/M, Omegas have blue tags, Ritual Mating, Tournaments, a/b/o au, competitions, omegaverse AU, they gonna fuckckckckckck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi_rk800/pseuds/Kenshi_rk800
Summary: Omegas are the most important group of individuals. They are the key to reproduction and because of this, they are sent to a mating church when they turn 18. Alphas are sent to the church when their families say so, around 19 or so. Alphas get red tags on their ears, Betas get brown tags, and Omegas get a light air blue tag.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. The Mark That Binds Us - Chapter one

It all started when Izuna came out with a blue tag on his ear. While his brother's cheered for him, his father had a face of sadness. Although the children didn't know why yet, they would soon find out when Izuna was of age. A group of men and women knocked on the Uchiha's door and demanded that Izuna  be handed over. Before Izuna left with the group, his father told him to meet the person of his dreams. Despite what Izuna had assumed about the place, it was very pleasant. Everyone there had blue tags on their ears and  were dressed up. When Izuna walked into the front doors, a woman greeted him. 

"Hello, fellow omega, welcome to Gishiki kōhai, the mating church. Omegas  are brought here to find a mate for life. Please, I will give you a tour." She says and walks him around the large building. After seeing all the rooms, Izuna was lead into the dressing room where all the omegas gathered. "Here, all the omegas get ready to present themselves for the arena. We assign the competition to Omegas that don't have a heat nearby. We don't have any of your medical forms. You'll have to perform a urination test before taking part in the competition." She says and Izuna looks at her with wide eyes.

"Competition?" He asks and she nods.

"Yes, alphas from all over the world  are sent here to compete for a mate. While alphas compete in the arena, the omegas sit on the sidelines and watch them. After all the challenges  are completed , the omega will choose the mate they want. There are instances where the omega doesn't choose anybody during the competition. Those omegas stay for another competition. Now, let's go to the nurse's office and they'll assign you a urination test along with a health form." The woman says and leads Izuna to the nurse's office. A young man hands Izuna a urination test and leads him to the nearby bathroom. It took a few minutes before Izuna came out and they examined the sample. 

"Two months from now." The man says and looked at Izuna. "You'll be able to take part in one competition period. Then you'll have to wait until your next heat is over." He adds and Izuna nods. Izuna then took the health test and the man looks over the form. "Seems your pretty healthy. You'll be able to have basic meals in our cafeteria and are a nice green on the SF scale." He says and puts the clipboard on his desk. 

"SF?" Izuna asked and the woman grins.

"Safe Fertility. The scale has three options. Green, yellow, and red. If you're green, you can produce a healthy baby. If you're yellow, the baby has a probability of having health issues. If you're red, that means that you are not able to produce children, or the chance of having a healthy one is slim.

"Oh, I see," Izuna says and the woman turns to him. 

"All right then, the next scheduled competition starts in a few hours. Please go to the dressing room and get ready." She says and Izuna walks to the dressing room. He sits at an open vanity in the corner and looks at himself in the mirror. It was so much to take in. One moment, he was in his backyard playing with his brothers and now he's here. Izuna looked around at the various men and women at the many vanities and turned to the one next to him. 

"Excuse me," Izuna says and the man turns to him, continuing to brush his long brown hair. "I'm new here and I  was told to get ready for the competition. What do I do?" He asks and the man smiles  widely .

"Oh, you  just make yourself look like the best you can look. Brushing your hair, putting on makeup, and putting on a fresh formal outfit are some examples. I'm dressing like I'm going to a wedding or something formal." The man says and Izuna nods. 

"Okay, thank you," Izuna says and he looks back at his mirror. He took his hair out of the ponytail and set it on the vanity. He thought about his routine and decided to take a shower. He did have a few grass blades in his hair from playing with his brothers  just this morning. After he was out of the shower, he brushed his hair and put it back up in a high ponytail. He looked at all the clothes and pulled out a soft red kimono, sliding it on. He stood after giving himself one final look and went to the arena where the other dressed omegas waited. The omegas chattered about their hopes and dreams. They talked about the special someone who'd complete them and all their desires. 

It was a few hours before the competition was ready to start. Alphas had lined up and were looking around at the omegas. While alphas fought for Izuna, he didn't like any of them. The month-long competition had ended, most of the omegas leaving with their alphas. The rest went back to their dorms alone. The young man that Izuna had spoken to in the dressing rooms didn't pick a mate either. Izuna decided to walk over to him and start a conversation, hoping to make a friend. He was only a few years older than him, roughly Madara's age. 

"You didn't find one either?" Izuna asks and the man smiled. 

"Yeah, but it's okay. I hear the next round of fresh alphas arrive next year and this year is almost over." The man says and Izuna changes into his regular clothes. 

"The next round?" Izuna asks and the man sits on his bed, laying back. 

"Yeah. Every year, alphas that are old enough get sent out by their families to get a mate to bring to the family. While omegas have to  be sent here at age eighteen, alphas usually get sent out between ages nineteen and up." The man says and sighs. "Don't get upset if you don't find a mate right away. Some omegas here have been here for five years or more." The man says and sits up. 

"So, what are you looking for in an alpha?" Izuna asks and the man rubs his chin. 

"Haven't thought about it. I  just have a feeling that I'll  just know when I see them." He says and stands, stretching. "Well, I'm going to the cafeteria to eat, wanna go with me?" The man asks and Izuna nods. They walk to the cafeteria to get their meals and sit at a table. "I forgot to ask, what's your name again?" The man asks and Izuna smiles. 

"Izuna," Izuna says and the man smiles, picking up his sandwich.

"Sweet. My name is Hashirama." The man says and Izuna eats his chicken. 

"So, got any siblings?" Izuna says and Hashirama smiles.

"Yes, i got three other siblings, all brothers. Half of us are alphas while the other half is omega. How about you?" Hashirama asked and Izuna leaned back in his chair.

"I have four siblings, all alphas except for me," Izuna says and Hashirama leans closer. 

"Are any of them around nineteen or higher?" He asks and Izuna smiles. 

"Yes, my oldest brother will be next year," Izuna says and Hashirama leans back. 

"Possible candidate then. My younger brother won't be ready for a while." Hashirama says and Izuna looks around. 

"Oh, so do omegas get to go outside this place?" Izuna asks.

"Well, if we need something, there are people that go out and get it for us. If we still want to go outside, we have to  be escorted by the guards."

"What's the need for guards?" Izuna asks.

" Just in case alphas or criminal betas kidnap us. While heats  are expected , there's no definitive date on when they show up, they  just do. We only know that omegas get their heat every three months but to the day, we know nothing else. There have been some cases where omegas have gone out and got their heat while they were out. Luckily, they had a guard nearby and they fought off the alphas that came for the poor girl." Hashirama says and Izuna finished his meal. 

"Oh, is she okay?" He asks and Hashirama grins.

"Yeah, she found a mate the following year and the man was  really in love with her. She sent us a picture and it showed them happy together." Hashirama says and finished his meal too. "I can't wait to be happy like her." 

"Well, waiting is all we can do at this point," Izuna says and Hashirama nods. 

"Yes, I know." 


	2. Chapter 2

Madara sighed and sat at the table with his brothers. His father was reading the report he got in the mail. Izuna was doing well in the church, his father hoped it stayed that way. A year had passed since Izuna was taken from the home and Madara was now of age. 

"Madara." His father says which silenced the children's chatter quickly and they paid attention. "Now that you are older, it's about time I sent you out to bring us your mate. As you know, omegas are essential to our reproduction so it is vital that you go to this church and fight hard for a mate. You'll go out and get the best omega in that building and we will bring them into the family once you have marked them." His father says and continued to give a lecture that felt like hours but was only a few minutes. Yet, once the lecture was over, his father put down the reports. "I know we send Izuna letters every few weeks but if you see him, Madara, please make sure he's okay." He says and Madara nods. Madara was excused and was sent to his room to prepare for the next competition which was to be held soon. 

As soon as he arrived to the prasteen looking church, he walks in and registered into the competition. He was handed cards with circles on them. They were scent pads. Madara inhaled all the scents but one was slightly sweeter than the rest. 

"So, which one do you pick, sir?" The woman asks and Madara held up the card with the sweetest scent. "Oh, number twenty three, okay, please walk into the arena and we will group you up." She says and took all the cards back. Madara walked into the arena and looked up at all the omegas looked down at him and watched from their seats. He looked down the line and saw Izuna sitting with the other omegas. 

"Oh my, who is that handsome hunk?" Hashirama asked and Izuna looked at Hashirama.

"Which one?" He asked and Hashirama pokes the glass. 

"That tall spiky black haired one with the baggy shirt." Hashirama says and Izuna looked at where Hashirama's finger was pointing. He saw his older brother in the crowd and Madara notices that Izuna was looking at him. "You seem to know him! Well, who is he!?" Hashirama asks shaking him playfully.

"That's my older brother Madara. I haven't seen him since I was brought here." Izuna says and Hashirama purrs. 

"Wow, Madara, huh? That's so cute. I hope he's fighting for me." Hashirama says and Izuna chuckles. 

"It depends on scent right? They don't know which of us their fighting for until they see us. The only ones that know are the people in charge of the registration and sorting." Izuna says and Hashirama sighs. 

"Still, I hope he liked my scent." Hashirama says. Izuna watches the alphas get sorted into different groups based on the number they chose. A woman walks to the podium while holding a box and grins. 

"Welcome to this moth's competition session. Our first challenge is-" The woman paused and rustled through the box, pulling out a piece of paper. "Rock fetching." She says and the chatter started up. "I know some alphas are new here so I'll explain." She says and clears her throat. "Rock fetching is a challenge that shows your ability to collect resources for your mate. You are to go out and find the best rock you can find. It is important that you remember the scent you registered for. You must find a rock that you think matches how the smell makes you feel. The challenge will last two hours and we will meet back here before the time is up or you're disqualified." She says and looks at her watch, the challenge would start soon. "Alright, when the rocks are brought back, you will put them in the boxes with the scent's number you chose. The box will be handed to the omega and they will pick their top 4 favorite rocks. The rest will be disqualified." She explains. "The challenge starts now! Go find rocks!" She says and the alphas rush out of the building. 

Madara looked at his watch and sits on a bench. He had to think about this. The scent made him feel comfortable and accepted. He felt like he was in a warm embrace and just had a refreshing cup of tea. Madara stood after one place came to mind that made him feel everything the scent stood for. He used to skip rocks there when he needed time alone. He walked back to his house and looked at his personal rock collection in his room. His box was filled with rocks he found by the river. He pulled out a pink gem and smiled. He remembered digging around and found a little container in the dirt with this stone in it. It was very rare so he decided to pick it and bring it back to the church. When he returned to the arena, the omegas were gone and there were tables with people in a line. When Madara finally made it to the table, he put the rock in the box with a bold "23" on the front. After the woman wrote it down on her notepad. After all the alphas put their rocks in their respective boxes, the woman returns to the podium. Madara watched the staff pick up the boxes and carry them away into another room. 

"Alright, everyone. The rocks are being sent in now and we will let you know when they have all been decided." She says and the alphas start to chatter. 

Izuna looked at the door as the staff came in with large boxes, putting one in front of each omega. When a box was placed in front of him, he looked at Hashirama who started looking through his own box. Izuna started to do the same with his box and started to pull them out individually. It was rather quiet between the two before Hashirama started commenting on the ones he liked.

"Ah, this one's a chunk of granite. It's pretty cute so I'll pick this one." He says setting into the smaller box, he pulls out some of the more common ugly rocks and rolls his eyes at one of them. "I saw this same rock in the parking lot. Izuna, don't you ever pick a mate who brings you something like this. They're probably a stingy wife beater." Hashirama says tossed the rock in the garbage. Izuna nods and sighs when his box was emptied. No rocks or scents that grabbed his attention, again. Hashirama looks at him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Izuna. I hear the longer you wait, the better the mate." Hashirama says and continues looking through his box. 

"If you say so." Izuna says and Hashirama grins.

"Of course I do, I-" Then Hashirama paused, pulling out the pink gem. "This... This is my birthstone." Hashirama says and Izuna looks at him. 

"What?" Izna asked and Hashirama held up the gem.

"In my family, we get a gemstone when we're born. Since I was born in November I got Pink Tourmaline as my gemstone. One day, I decided to bury it by a river I always visited as a child so I could come back for it when I grew older. I didn't want to lose it by being an angsty teen or anything. The color, the shape, the condition. This is the stone I've had since the day I was born. To receive it as an offering is... frightening yet comforting at the same time..." Hashirama says and inhales the new scent that had attached itself to the gemstone. It was a smoky tang. An aroma that was strong, spicy, and bitter but was still mildly pleasant. Hashirama inhaled it deeply and exhaled, feeling the scent send a spark down his spine. "Whoever found it is one of my top two." Hashirama says simply and puts it in the smaller box.

"Are you angry that someone found your gemstone?" Izuna asks and Hashirama smiles.

"Well, I'm glad that when someone found it, it was returned to me." He says and goes through the rest of the rocks. When the rest of the rocks were picked, the boxes were sent back out and the woman named of all who were disqualified. Izuna didn't choose any of the rocks he got so everyone who had looked for one on his behalf were disqualified. Only a small group of alphas remained, beaming about how an omega had picked their rock. Madara sighed in relief. That gem was the most beautiful one he had and if the omega threw it away, he would've had to get it back. 

"Alright, remaining alphas. We will now prepare for the next challenge that will be held in a few days. Please go home and prepare." The woman says and the alphas leave. Madara assumed his father would be happy for him but his face was serious. 

"Madara, now that you're going to the next challenge, we need to go home and train." His father said and Madara stretches. 

"Training? For what?" He asked getting in the car. 

"The next challenge is a fight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelims begin and Hashi bein biased.

"A fight? Like, combat?" Madara asks and his father nods.  
"Yes, or rather, it's the preliminaries. Remember, four rocks were selected. So, two pairs will fight and the two victors fight to the death. You need to get stronger." His father says and they get out of the car when they return home. They went to the backyard and started training, Madara exhausted by the end of it. He had a blade in his hand and he falls onto his back exhausted. "You're learning fast. I'm sure you'll be able to master it before the competition." His father says. Madara pants and sits up slowly.  
"Are weapons even allowed?" Madara sked and his father walks to him.  
"Yes, it's an anything-goes battle. The purpose of the challenge is to test strength and courage. What if your mate goes out or even your child and they get attacked? Would you be able to stop the attackers? Would you be able to protect those you love?" His father asks and Madara looks at the ground.  
"I guess I never thought about it before. I know I'd try to protect them." Madara says and his father smiles lightly.  
"Well, the first step to success is trying." His father says and helps him up. "Alright, let's go eat." He says and helps him inside.  
Madara continued to train until the day of the fight. He walked into the building and checked in. His fight was second after the next person so he asked if he could visit Izuna and talk. While he was restricted because the omegas had to watch, they agreed, walking to Izuna.  
"Izuna, your brother Madara wants to talk with you for a few minutes." The guard says and Hashirama stops Izuna.  
"If you're able to, please give him this," Hashirama says and hands Izuna a circle box with a note on top.  
"Oh, okay, Hashirama," Izuna says and walks away to the visitation room. He sat on the other side of the glass to where Madara sat.  
"Hey, Izuna. I had free time so I decided to check in with you and make sure you're okay." He says and Izuna smiles.  
"I'm having a great time. My friend likes you." Izuna says and slides the box through the one-way slot. "He wanted me to give this to you," Izuna says and Madara takes it.  
"Okay, tell him I got it. Oh, by the way... Who's number twenty-three?" Madara asked and Izuna scratches his head.  
"I have no idea. I'm number ten." Izuna says and Madara hummed.  
"I heard number ten didn't pick anybody. Didn't like any of them?" He asked and Izuna sighed.  
"Most of them were too intense for me and the other rocks weren't appealing," Izuna says and Madara nods. He opened his mouth to ask another question but the guard came in.  
"Alright, Izuna, back to the arena." He says and Izuna stood.  
"It was nice to see you again, tell the rest of the family i love them and i miss them," Izna says and Madara nods.  
"I will. See you later." He says and Izuna was lead out of the room, waving goodbye to Madara. Madara walked out of the visitation room with the box. He left the building to tell his waiting father about his visit with Izuna.  
"I see." His father says after Madara relayed all the details. "What's the box for?" He asked and Madara looks at it.  
"Izuna said his friend wanted me to have it," Madara says and his father raised a brow.  
"Another omega? Well, what's inside?" He asked and Madara pulled off the note that was tied to it.  
"The note says; 'Hello, Madara. It seems you returned my birthstone to me. I was telling Izuna about it and he told me it was your scent on the stone. As a thank you gift for returning my stone to me, I wanted to help you in your upcoming fight. Inside the box is a circular tablet that i have blessed with my chakra. When you put the tablet on your chest, it will attach itself to you and give you my chakra that i placed into it. You will also learn some jutsu you can do with my chakra. Yet, once the tablet is out of chakra, you will no longer be able to use my jutsu. Please handle with care. Fight with all your heart. Hashirama'." Madara reads and his father crosses his arms.  
"Hashirama? Well, well, well, how fascinating. He's an omega from the Senju clan. My friend Butsuma said Hashirama was able to maser jutsu better than his alpha brothers. If you manage to get him as your mate, that would be revolutionary for our clans." He says and Madara opens the box, pulling out the tablet.  
"I can feel the energy," Madara says and his father smiles.  
"That's the Senju for you." He says and Madara puts it back in the box.  
"I'm going into the church's bathroom to put it on, I'll be right back," Madara says and goes back into the building. He lifts his shirt and holds it up with his teeth, placing the tablet on his left side of his chest. It attached itself to his pectoral and he felt the chakra flood through him. He also got flooded with the jutsu hand signs into his head. He lowers his shirt and takes a deep breath. He hoped it would work against his enemy, whoever it was. He walked out of the bathroom and the woman stops him.  
"Sir, your fight is up next. Please get your equipment and wait here." She says and Madara grabs his blade, sitting on the bench and waiting. By the sounds within the arena, it was still in the middle of the fight, both sides fighting with all their might. When the sounds finally died down, the horn went off.  
"This match is over! Hitoro is the winner!" The announcer says and the crowd cheered. "Now for our next match, we have Teki vs Madara!" The announcer says and Madara walks in with his enemy Teki. They walk to opposite corners and stare each other down. "Three. Two. One. GO!!" The announcer says and Teki throws down smoke bombs, clouding up the arena. Madara felt the smoke go into his lungs and he coughed, looking around. The man's chakra had disappeared. Madara inhaled after quickly making a few hand signs, coughing. Fire style wasn't an option with all this gas in his lungs. He lifted his weapon and turned sharply to use his blade as a weapon to clear at least some of the gas. Reattempting his jutsu, he inhales and spits out his fire style, clearing the rest of the gas quickly. When the smoke cleared, Madara looked at Teki's limp body with his glowing red eyes. He'd watch every move. Every twitch. Every facial expression. Teki slowly stood, jaw tight, face scrunched and one of his arms limped to his side while the other clutched it. The clothes on his arm had been burned off, showing a burn mark underneath. It hurt so bad to move it.  
Madara walked to him and lifted a sharp kunai to his neck.  
"This is over." He says and the other spit blood on Madara, straightening out.  
"No, I'm not done." He says and Madara frowned. Teki formed more hand signs and Madara backed away. So much chakra was being put into this jutsu. "Wind style; great heavenly dragon!" He says and the wind starts to swirl around him. The crowd gasped as the wind got stronger and formed into a dragon. Hashirama's eyes widened as he watched Madara make hand signs.  
"Wood style; wood dragon!" Madara shouts and a large wood dragon breaks out of the ground and lets out a loud screeching roar. The two dragons circle each other and bite the neck of the other. Madara felt like he had this but Teki started making more signs.  
"Fire style; dragon flame bomb!" He says and blows fire into the wind dragon, igniting it into a fire dragon. The flames charred the wood dragon and set it aflame. When the wood got weak enough, the fire dragon broke out of the wood's grasp and charged at Madara. Madara barely dodged the flames and grabbed his blade, raising it. He knew the next moves he had to make. He won this fight. The dragon turned to him and charged at him, Madara lifting his blade and absorbing all the chakras.  
"Uchiha reflection!" Madara says and the chakra exploded back out, hitting Teki and sending him crashing to the ground. To make sure he stayed down. "Wood release," Madara says and wood vines sprang up. They wrapped around Teki's wrists and ankles, pinning him down. The arena went quiet for the few minutes it took for the bell to ring.  
"The battle is over! The winner is Madara Uchiha!" The announcer says and the crowd cheered. Running out of chakra, the vines released Teki. The tablet fell off Madara's chest, crashing to the ground. As soon as the tablet was gone, Madara felt exhausted. He used more chakra than he meant to and he started panting, trying to catch his breath. "Please leave the arena for the next fight." The announcer says and Madara leaves, walking to the information table.  
"Congratulations on winning! The final rounds will take place in two weeks at eight am. Don't be late." She says and Madara smiles.  
"Wouldn't dream of it." He says and walks to his father's car. His father seemed pleased with his son's performance and didn't ask any questions. He knew the other was exhausted. Madara got in the car and his father drove him home. He looked over and chuckled when he heard Madara's gentle snores in the passenger's seat.


	4. Chapter 4 - End of HashiMada Saga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... wait... I can explain...  
> I wrote this chapter a long time ago and I swore that I published it but realized I didn't actually. Big dumb gall over here. Anyway, after this, we morning onto Tobirama and Izuna.

Madara didn't know if he could've won the battle had Hashirama not stepped in and gave him a boost. He needed to get stronger if his opponent would be stronger than the preliminaries. He was waiting while his father thought of what the next battle would be like. Butsuma was also visiting Madara after he heard he was fighting for Hashirama.

"So, Tajima, have you heard the news going on about the final round for Hashirama?" Butsuma asks and Tajima shook his head.

"No, I took Madara home immediately after his fight." He says and Madara yawned to confirm that.

"Well, there's been a rumor going around. They say Madara's opponent in the finals is a woman from the Uzumaki clan," Butsuma says. Tajima growled lowly. The Uzumaki clan... that problematic bunch.

"I see... then this won't be an easy fight seeing as they have many sealing formulas. They also are very stubborn. You could cut off their hands and they'd still fight." Tajima says and Butsuma laughs.

"Exactly. Even if Hashirama decided to help Madara again, a simple wood dragon wouldn't cut it. That Uzumaki probably mastered the adamantine sealing chains." Butsuma says and Tajima sighs.

"That's assuming Hashirama will be able to help Madara in the first place," Tajima says and crosses his arms. "What should we do?" He asks and Butsuma leans back.

"Well... you know what can't be sealed? A genjutsu." He says and Tajima thinks about it.

"Yes, that could work."

\--

After two weeks, the battle arrived. They pulled into the parking lot and Tajima got out with Madara.

"Well, I was able to teach you genjutsu but you weren't able to master the other jutsu I tried to teach you. It's best if you only use it as a last resort and that's IF you're able to cast it in the first place." Tajima says and they walked to a large field. While Madara walked into the middle of the field, Tajima sat in the bleachers. He scanned the audience for Hashirama and Izuna. After a hot minute, the announcer boomed through the speakers.

"HERE HE IS! MADARA UCHIHA AND HIS OPPONENT MITO UZUMAKI!" The speakers boomed and the crowd roared. Madara and Mito met in the middle, staring each other down.

"You should just give up. I'm not going to lose even if it resorts to... extreme measures." She says coldly and Madara growls.

"I could say the same," Madara says and Mito sighs.

"I hope you have someone that can pay for your funeral. Don't worry, I won't allow Hashirama to attend." She says back, voice now filled with venom.

"THREE... TWO... ONE... FIGHT!!"

\--

There seemed to be no end to the fighting. Madara felt like he was going to pass out, vision blurred and swaying a bit as his chakra was almost gone entirely. Mito was also exhausted, panting and looking like she was going to collapse as well. Yet, Madara felt that he was fighting against two people. Her chakra started blue but started changing into an orange-red. Madara fell first and the crowd gasped. Madara struggled to his feet and stood after a few attempts.

"You're still fighting? You don't know when to quit, do you? Very well, it's time for extreme measures." She says and puts her hand on her stomach and twists it, a big cloud of smoke emerging. The crowd gasps as the smoke cleared to reveal a large fox growling evilly at Madara. Tajima grit his teeth but sighed. Madara didn't have enough strength to dodge anything that beast threw at him and this... would be his last fight. The fox lifted his hand and swung at Madara.

His life flashed before his eyes. He felt himself being flung back by the impact of the fox's large hand crashing into the ground. After blinking a couple of times, everything slowed as the fox raised his hand again. He was going to stab Madara with its claw. As the claw approached him, Madara heard a voice and a bunch of people screaming and going crazy.

"MADARA!" The voice screamed and he blinked. Hashirama was right in front of him. He was panting, and blood leaked down from the corners of his mouth. Madara looked down and saw the tip of the claw a centimeter from his chest. The claw was straight through Hashirama's stomach, his body working as a shield.

"Hashirama?" Madara asks and Hashirama looked down, grabbing the claw.

"Don't worry about me. I'm using Mitotic regeneration, I'll be okay." Hashirama says and grits his teeth, the black mark on his forehead spreading down onto the sides of his eyes. The fox pulled out of Hashirama and Madara watched as the wound healed immediately. Hashirama panted and straightened out.

"Hashirama, stay out of this! I WON!" Mito snaps and Hashirama turned to the giant fox.

"Madara's still standing. That means the battle still hasn't ended." Hashirama says and the fox roared.

"Fine. Then this next attack will do it. Get out of the way, Hashirama." Mito says and the fox raises its head, forming two large bijuu bombs. Hashirama started weaving signs and slams his hand on the ground.

"Wood style; Wood golem!" Hashirama says and the golem appears out of the smoke. The fox fires the first bomb that the golem caught and tossed into the sky. The bomb exploded and caused the audience to scream. Madara looked at the mostly destroyed golem and grit his teeth.

"It won't be able to handle the second one," Madara says and bites his lip. If he didn't use the rest of his chakra for this, Hashirama will die. Without another thought, he jumps onto the golem, wrapping his arms around Hashirama. "Hashirama, get down." He says as the second bijuu bomb was shot towards the golem. A large explosion shook the arena and everyone held their breaths as the smoke cleared. After it did, it revealed a rich blue armor covering the golem.

"Susanoo..." Tajima says quietly. His eyes widened as it covered the whole golem-like armor. Madara and Hashirama were in the compartment on its forehead. Hashirama stood and used this time to his advantage, pinning the fox down with the golem. He jumped out of the compartment and punched Mito hard in the face which made the fox disappear. Mito laid on the ground unconscious and Hashirama panted.

"We did it, Madara." He says and turned to Madara who was swaying and eventually collapsed. The Susanoo armor starting to fade away. "Madara!" Hashirama exclaims and rushes over to him, kneeling next to him. He felt his heartbeat and sat straight. "He used up too much chakra," Hashirama says. He lifted Madara's shirt, putting his hands on his chest, and started to heal him. The crowd was dead quiet, watching what was going to happen next. After a few minutes, Hashirama sat back. After listening to his heartbeat, finding it was steady again, Hashirama sighed. He helped Madara up and walked him out of the arena.

Nobody knew what to do or what exactly happened. It was still very quiet, and eventually, the announcer comes back on after a couple of minutes.

"While we are shocked by the turn of events as well, we are not sure of the winner. The staff will talk it over with all the parties and we will announce the winner in a few days. The fight is over." The announcer says and chatter started up.

Izuna eventually found Hashirama in the hospital next to Madara the following morning.

"There you are Hashirama, everyone is looking for you," Izuna says and Hashirama smiles.

"He almost died protecting me yesterday, he used up every last bit of his chakra just for me. There isn't a competition anymore. I wanna be with him forever." Hashirama says and takes his hand, inhaling his scent. He started to purr again and Izuna sat next to him.

"Thank you so much for saving him," Izuna says.

"Of course, I don't think a battle of one man against a tailed beast is very fair," Hashirama says and a group walks in.

"Hashirama, I assume you already made your selection regardless of who won." The woman says and Hashirama nods. "Very well, we will announce the winner later and plan the ceremony." She says and Hashirama smiles.

"Okay, I'll stay with him for a bit longer then join you for the planning," Hashirama says. The group leaves and Hashirama takes Madara's hand.

"Hashirama." A young man says and Hashirama looks at him. The man stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame.

"Hey, Tobirama. I'm just with Madara right now." Hashirama says and Tobirama walks in, standing next to the bed.

"I see." He says and Izuna watched the other. Tobirama looked at Izuna and their eyes locked. It felt as if Tobirama was staring into his soul, his scent alluring yet predatory. "You must be Izuna, Hashirama's friend," Tobirama says and Izuna nodded.

"Yeah, are you of age to attend yet?" Izuna asked and Hashirama laughs.

"He's older than you, Izuna," Hashirama says.

"Wait, you said he wouldn't be ready for a while," Izuna says and Hashirama grinned.

"In our family, they won't let the younger siblings get a mate until the oldest one does. Tobirama was held back until I found a mate." Hashirama says.

"Why would you have a rule like that?" Izuna asks and Tobirama crossed his arms.

"Our past generations have had instances of alpha siblings. They were the same age got sent to the mating church at the same time. The problem arose when the siblings would fight for the same omega. This meant they either had to kill each other or have one give up. This would later lead to ripples in the family's bond. So, they made the rule that siblings can't be in the church at the same time." Tobirama explained and Hashirama nodded.

"I wasn't finding anyone interesting so I said he wouldn't be ready for a while. Then look what happened." Hashirama says and kisses Madara's hand.

It was only in the afternoon that Madara woke up, looking around the room at his family and Hashirama by his side.

"Sleep well, my love?" Hashirama asks and Madara smiled.

"Did I win?" Madara asks and Hashirama grinned.

"Yes, the mating ceremony is ready for you. The mating ritual will be held a few days afterward. Hashirama says and Madara nods.

"Okay, just give me a few more hours, and I'll be ready tomorrow," Madara says and Hashirama kisses his head.

"Alright, I'll see you at the alter," Hashirama says and stands.

"Sleep well." He adds before leaving the room.

\----

Hashirama was in a royal gown and stood on the large stage in the church, holding a bouquet. Madara walked to the altar, standing in front of the other, and puts his hands on Hashirama's. The founder of the church gave their speech and their right of passage. Once they finished talking Madara and Hashirama kissed, making everyone cheer. They went out to the garden in the back where acres upon acres were filled with forever blooming flowers. Hashirama and Madara put their bouquet into the ground. After that, they stood, kissing once more to wrap up the ceremony. The ceremony was over and now they were to perform the mating ritual which was simple enough. They were lead to a bedroom and left alone. Hashirama's heat was starting and Madara made the other's nest from his clothing. Hashirama laid in the nest and started whining. The burning sensation of his heat started to make him sweat.

"Madara, it's happening. My heat is starting. Let's do the ritual." Hashirama says and gets on his hands and knees.

"Yes, of course," Madara says and starts thrusting into the other. Hashirama moans out and feels Madara's knot plug him up. "It's starting to appear, just a couple minutes longer, Hashirama," Madara says. He moves Hashirama's hair out of the way to reveal the back of Hashirama's neck. A mark started to appear and get bolder as they continued.

"They're appearing on my legs, too." Hashirama moans. Hashirama's voice rose in volume as they got closer to their first orgasm. Madara still rammed his prostate. As soon as Hashirama came, Madara leaned down on the fully developed mark. He sunk his teeth into Hashirama's neck, making Hashirama gasp. Hashirama moaned out as he felt Madara's chakra spill into him, claiming his body. It wasn't for control, it was to tell other alphas that Hashirama had been claimed. They would smell Madara's chakra on him, they would sense it, and they wouldn't be able to ignore it. Madara pulled away and rolled Hashirama over. He lifted Hashirama's legs and sank his teeth into the marks on his thighs. His teeth injected his chakra into the marks until they disappeared. He finally pulled his mouth from the other's body when all the marks were gone and kissed Hashirama. After a long kiss, he thrusted into him until Hashirama's heat was over. Hashirama slept in his nest as Madara kissed the other gently, falling asleep after him.

Hashirama woke up the following morning and took a deep breath. Having an alpha with you for your heats was more pleasurable than Hashirama imagined. He sat up and got out of the bed, legs wobbling. He looked back at Madara who was still sleeping and smiled.

"I'll make him some breakfast," Hashirama murmured to himself. He took a step and his legs turned to jelly beneath him, causing him to collapse on the floor. He heard Madara get up and pick him up, putting him back in bed.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." He says.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Hashirama says and snuggles up to him. "I wanted to cook you breakfast," Hashirama says, and Madara kisses him.

"I'm fine," Madara says and looks at Hashirama. "You don't act like an omega. If you had a red tag on your ear, I would think you were an alpha." Madara says, and Hashirama chuckles.

"Yeah, I know. A lot of people get confused. I remember telling my dad to treat me like an alpha. While he did tell me things about being an omega, I became stronger than my brothers." Hashirama says.

"If you can survive a tailed beast claw to the stomach, you better."


End file.
